Augustan Empire (3607)
The Augustan Empire was a supranational federal empire joining together the heirs of the medieval Augustan Empire. The Empire, as it is commonly referred to, consisted of four prefectures and despotates of central Majatra; Kalopia, Zardugal, Cobura, and Jakania. The Augustan Empire was the largest country (not considering overseas colonies/territories) in the world in both land, at 4,138,500 sq.km, and population, at 399,027,751 people. It was one of the most ethnically diverse and multi-cultural nations in Terra, largely due to the incorporation of many diverse pan-Majatran regions into the nation. The nation was also extremely diverse in its climate and wildlife, though a large portion of the nation was very cold due to its proximity to the south pole. The Empire was founded on October, 2nd, 3607 when the founding treaty was signed by Zardugal followed by Cobura signing the treaty on November the 1st. A few months later in 3608 Kalopia and Jakania signed on to the treaty along with Deltaria in January of 3610. Deltaria would later leave the empire in November of 3615, but was replaced in December 3621 by Kafuristan. Following the Augustan-Jelbanian War (3625 - 3633), Jelbania was conquered and became a Despotate. The Empire collapsed as a result of the Jelbic-Augustan Wars, during which the Empire's largest army, the Army of the North, under the leadership of Temrkai Khan turned against the Augustan Empire and defeated its armed forces as the Black Horde. Temrkai Khan was then recognized as the new Emperor of the Augustans, position which he held until his death in 3645. The Empire was finally ended in the resulting civil war between Temrkai's generals and governors. Government The Head of State of the Empire was the Emperor of the Augustans. The Emperor was elected for life by the Imperial Senate, and had the role of approving legislation passed by the Senate and the legislatives of the Praetorian Prefectures, appointing the Grand Domestic, the Empire's commander-in-chief, granting the title of Despot to the heads of state of Despotates, and defending the Empire's interests at home and abroad. The legislative of the Empire was the Imperial Senate, which consisted of the cabinet ministers of all member states. The Imperial Senate had the power to draft legislation concerning the Empire as a whole, as well as the power of electing the Emperor. The governmental institutions of the Empire were all located in the city of Augusta in Cobura, which served as the Empire's capital. Member States The Augustan Empire consisted of two types of member states, Praetorian Prefectures and Despotates. The former were the full members of the Empire, granting it their sovereignty, therefore they could be considered autonomous provinces of the Empire. Each Praetorian Prefecture was governed by a Praetorian Prefect, who represented the Emperor in the province. Despotates were partial members of the Empire that retained their sovereignty but had a number of duties towards the Empire. Despotates governed themselves according to their own constitutions, and their heads of state were granted the title of Despot by the Emperor. Military The Imperial Augustan Army was the military force of the Empire. The IAA consisted of the armed forces of the Praetorian Prefectures, augmented by a number of troops from the Despotates, as determined by the Imperial Senate. The commander-in-chief of the Imperial Augustan Army was the Grand Domestic, appointed by the Emperor from among the senior military commanders of the Praetorian Prefectures. Demographics Ethnicity *Majatrans: 35.7% *Augustans: 19.1% *Mallans: 8.3% *Kalopians: 8.1% *Deltarians: 5.7% *Irkawans: 5.5% *Turjaks: 5.3% *Asli: 3% *Siphinans: 1.9% *Istochniaks: 1.1% *Arbanians: 0.7% *Jelbeks: 0.3% *Other: 5.3% Religion *Ahmadism: 50.3% **Queranzariah: 30.7% **Abadism: 16.9% **Halawism: 2.7% *Hosianism: 37.6% **Terran Patriarchal Church: 19.3% **Apostolic Church of the East: 11.1% **Theognosian Church: 5.1% **Selucian Patriarchal Church: 2.1% *Yeudism: 3.3% *Irreligious: 2.7% *Other: 6.1% Category:Cobura Category:Zardugal Category:Jakania Category:Kalopia Category:Deltaria Category:Augustan Empire (3607) Category:History of Majatra